Christmas in Mount Pals
by Sassy Swift
Summary: Months after Goku left with Uub, his family celebrates the holidays. Their only wish is to see Goku again. Their wish might come true.


I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my eleventh Fan fiction and my first DBZ Christmas story. I hope you enjoy the story! Merry Christmas!

_Goku has already left with Buu leaving his friends and family feeling devastated and upset. Months have pasted since that day and it is the week before Christmas. All the Son Family wishes for is for Goku to come home._

**Christmas in Mount. Pals**

**_December 21_**

The weather was chilly and the wind brought a chill that runs down your spine. Unlike the city, the people in the country are not running around town looking and buying for the perfect Christmas gift. For example, the people living in Mount. Pals decorate and wait for their family and friends to visit. They await for a quiet and cheery Christmas, but for the Son family they await for a special person to arrive. Hopefully.

"I can't believe it is four days till Christmas." Goten said as he hung the wreath on the door. "Pass me the tinsel, Gohan."  
"Mom wants you to that up on the wreath?" Goten's older brother, Gohan, asked.  
Goten shrugged. "I thought it would make a nice touch."  
"I'll ask her."  
"Fine."  
Gohan walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner. She was by the stove. Gohan walked up to her.  
"Mom, Goten is..." He stopped speaking as he noticed tears streaming down his mother's cheeks.  
"Mom?"  
"Oh," His mother turned and frantically wiped away the tears. "Yes Gohan?"  
"What's wrong, Mom?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Mom..."  
His mother broke down. Chi-Chi collapsed in a chair. Gohan sat beside her, willingly being her shoulder to cry on.  
"Why? Why didn't he come home to us...to me...?" Chi-Chi asked.  
Gohan knew who she was talking about. He knew that his father hasn't been here. He missed him too. His mother needed to be comforted. She has been through a lot. He has too, but Chi-Chi has gone through things that are just as painful and she hardly was comforted by someone, not even by her husband who usually was the reason why she cried and why she felt hurt. She needed to be comforted and to have a shoulder to cry on because she hasn't had someone to be her comforting friend for a long, long time.  
Gohan didn't know how to answer her.  
"He...he..." This was all he managed to say until he felt the tears sting his eyes now. His mother wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks onto his shoulder.  
"I miss h-him s-so much." Chi-Chi sniffled.  
Gohan hugged her.  
"I know...I know..."

**_December 22_**

The house looked lovely inside. Christmas decorations, lights, and a tree covered in lights made the whole living room glow and sparkle. Even though this beautiful sight would make someone smile, it didn't brighten Chi-Chi's mood. Ever since yesterday, she has been locked up in her room refusing to eat and refusing to see the spectacular sight in her living room. Her sons have only seen her get up and go to the kitchen to make food, but she never got some for herself.  
"What's wrong with her?" Goten asked his brother.  
"It's about..." He turned to his Mother's bedroom door as he finished his sentence. "It's about Dad."  
"Should we go talk to her?"  
"It might help."  
"Might? And why is this about Dad? He's been gone for months. Why, all of a sudden, is she crying over him now?"  
"It's not all of a sudden, Goten. She has been feeling this way for a while now, but she tries not to show it. She tries to be strong for us. But," He glanced out the window. "There are just some wounds that don't fully heal."

**_December 23_**

**_Gohan and Videl's House_**

Gohan walked through the door.  
"Papa!"  
His daughter ran up to him and hugged his legs. Gohan chuckled and stared up to see his wife giggling.  
"Hi Gohan."  
"Hi Videl."  
Videl approached him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"How's your mom and Goten?"  
"Goten's fine. But...my mom is..."  
Videl frowned.  
"Pan," She stared down at her daughter. "Go to your room, please."  
"Then will we bake cookies, Mama?" Pan asked her mother.  
"Yes dear. I just need to talk to your father first."

After explaining what was going on, Videl sighed.  
"It's always about Goku, isn't it?"  
"Usually."  
"I hope she feels better. It's two days until Christmas and she is feeling gloomy..."  
"Not even decorations help."  
"Something like decorations won't really help with this situation. I just hope she will feel happy again."  
Gohan sighed. "I'll take a miracle."  
Videl held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Maybe a certain miracle will occur."  
"But tomorrow is Christmas Eve."  
"It's never too late for a miracle, Gohan."

**_Son Family Household_**

Goten lounged around the house and raided the fridge after his brother left. As he passed by his mom's room, he heard her sing lyrics of a Christmas song and weeping in between the words.  
"I'll be home for Christmas..." Chi-Chi sang. She began to cry. "Y-you c-can count on m-me..."  
She completely broke down. Goten leaned against the wall and felt tears sting his eyes and a pain in his heart as he heard his mother sob.  
He whispered, "Dad, where are you?!"

**_December 24_**

Gohan heard about about the incident with Chi-Chi from Goten.  
"This is bad, Goten."  
"I know." Goten said. "Nothing is cheering her up!"  
"Something has to!" Suddenly, Gohan's eyes widened. "Or maybe someone has to!"

**_In a distant place..._**

It was late at night and Gohan was flying through the air as he tried to sense a familiar energy from the person he was looking for.  
_It's never too late for a miracle._  
His wife's words echoed in his mind making him feel determined to find his father. He finally sensed the correct energy.  
"It's got to be Dad!" Gohan said.  
He flew rapidly to spot where the energy was located. He arrived in a distant place far from Mount. Pals. It looked like a perfect training ground.  
"He has to be here."  
Gohan flew down and landed in front of someone.  
"G-Gohan?!" The person said.  
"Dad!"  
Goku stared at his son with a confused and surprised look. "Son!"  
They hugged briefly.  
"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Goku asked his son.  
"Way too long."  
They stared at each other.  
"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.  
"Looking for you. Dad, Mom isn't well."  
Goku's eyes widened.  
"Why?! What's wrong? Is Goten not well too?"  
"He's fine. But, Mom is crying and weeping a lot because of you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. She misses you so much."  
"Well..." He glanced down. "I know I have been gone for a while..."  
"She seems like she is going into a depression, Dad!"  
"What?" Goku stared back up at his son."I...I didn't know my departure will cause this. It didn't think it would go this far!"  
"Dad, you have to come home."  
"Son," Goku said. "I would love to, but I am training..."  
"Put training aside for right now and come home!"  
"But..."  
"Go with him, Goku." Said a voice.  
Uub walked to stand beside Goku.  
"Hi Uub."  
"Goku, you have to go home."  
"But, what about-"  
"We've trained enough for now, Goku. It's time to see your family after all this time."  
Goku finally agreed. "Okay. Let's go Gohan."  
Gohan grinned and they both flew through the air back to Mount. Pals.  
It's never too late for a miracle.

**_December 25_**

**_Son Family Household_**

Goku and Gohan arrived at their house by sunrise. They entered the house. Goku looked around and gasped at the sight.  
"Wow. It's nice in here." He said.  
Then, they both saw Goten enter the room.  
"I heard noises..." He said. He gasped as he saw his father.  
"Hey there, Goten." Goku greeted.  
"Dad!"  
Goten ran to his father and gave him a hug. After that, he ran to his Mom's bedroom and the other two followed.  
"Mom! Wake up! You've got to see who's here!" Goten said.  
Chi-Chi's eyes flickered open. She sat up quickly and stared at her son.  
"What? Who's here? Who-?"  
She became speechless as she saw her husband enter her room.  
"Hi Chi-Chi." Goku said, smiling.  
Chi-Chi's lips quivered. "G-Goku?"  
He smiled. "Who else would it be, honey?"  
"Goku!" She smiled. "My Goku has come home!"  
She got out of bed and wrapped her arms around him. Tears of joy leaked out of her eyes.  
"Don't cry, Chi-Chi." Goku said.  
"My tears are tears of joy."  
"Oh."  
"Oh Goku! You came home at last!"  
Goku smiled. "I know. Sorry I've been gone for a while Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi smiled up at him. "At least you came! Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas. Sorry that I didn't give you a present, Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi smiled and kissed him.  
"You're the best present I've got."


End file.
